Roommates (Skydoesminecraft roleplay fanfic)
by HeeeresJakey
Summary: A continuation of the roommates roleplay. Follow Adam, Barney, Ross, and Jin on the crazy adventures they always find themselves in. All credit goes to Skydoesminecraft and the cast of the original roleplay for the ideas and characters used.
1. Chapter 1:Lemonade

**Roommates.**

Chapter 1: Lemonade.

Adam, Ross, Barney, and Jin were all sitting in the living room, watching television. Ross and Thundermuffin were busy talking over their finances, so Barney, Jin, and Adam all chatted among themselves about important arguments the house hold had been discussing recently.

"Guys, we have to at least decide on this. Thin mints are the best girl scout cookies of all time." Adam pressed, wanting to reach common ground.

"Yeah, obviously we could agree on THAT much." Jin agreed.

"No ways, peanuts butter sandwiches cookie is best!" Barney argues. "Thin mints is seconds place."

"Barney are you kidding? Thin mints is the very definition of happiness!" Jin yelled back in disbelief.

"Um…guys we have a problem." Ross chimed in softly, finishing his conversation with Thundermuffin.

"What is it now Ross? Make it quick, Barney's insulting thin mints again." Jin said, looking at Barney in disgust.

"Do you guys remember that Tony Stark guy?" Ross asked nervously.

"You means the guy with the suits who wanted the oranges?" Barney asked back.

"Yeah…that guy. He wants us to pay for the suits we stole." He answered back.

"What? That was from forever ago!" Adam said in shock.

"That's not it. We also gotta pay for the damage we did to the store…and for that Bruce guy's car…and computer for that matter…" Ross finished, remembering all the charges Thundermuffin had told him.

"How could they be holding a grudge like this for so long!" Adam exclaims.

"And that computer had a hardware issue, it wasn't my fault!" Jin yelled in his defense.

"Hows are we gonna payings all that off?" Barney asks.

"They've given us some time to try and work up the money but if we don't get it by then we're in trouble." Ross answered.

"Wait, Adams, can't you sells that butter your family discovering or something?" Barney suggested, knowing it was a touchy subject with him.

"Yeah, Adam it's kind of an emergency." Jin agreed.

"No way, not gonna happen, my butter is precious to me its part of the family!" Adam refused defensively.

"Well I don't know what else to do then." Jin said in frustration.

"Heys guys, back in my countrys I had a killer goats milk business, why not try that?" Barney offered.

"People here don't necessarily enjoy goat milk Barney. We'd have to find a drink more people could be interested in." Said Jin in reply.

"Like a lemonade stand?" Ross questioned getting unusually excited.

"Who could not being excited for the goats milks?" Barney asked , offended.

"I mean, isn't a lemonade stand a little childish?" Adam questioned.

"LEMONADE STAND!" Ross yelled.

"It is but it's the best idea so far. And no matter how long it takes as long as we start working off the debts now we'll be in better shape." Jin reasoned, pointing out that it was their best hope.

"I guess so. I just don't know where to really begin with this." Adam replied with a sigh.

"LEMONADE STAND!" Ross yelled again.

"Ross, why are you yelling like that?" Adam asked covering his ears.

"Yo I like lemonade." Ross spoke in a softer voice.

"You won't be drinking it, you'll be selling it." Jin told him.

"I know, but I like lemonade. Not the flavor, just the substance itself." Ross explained.

"Ross…wha…. OK never mind let's just get started I guess, I'll make the lemonade, Jin, Ross, you guys build the stand, Barney…take a shower or something I don't know." Adam spoke as he went into the kitchen.

"Will do." Jin said.

"Got it." Ross agreed.

"Shickelurr." Barney exclaimed, and they all began working.

 _Time skip 2 hours_

The guys had their stand set up with the lemonade ready, and Barney freshly showered. They sat back and waited, waving over at people who passed.

"Dude, we've been here all day and made 4 bucks." Adam complained.

"3 bucks, one of the smalls was bought by Ross." Jin corrected.

"I can't help it ok? Lemonade is my passion." Ross defended.

"Ross, you said you liked the substance though, not the flavor of it." Said Adam.

"Yeah but you know!" Ross answered, without really having an argument to reply with.

The group sat there and thought about what they could possibly do differently, until Ross suddenly had an idea.

"Guys I got it!" Ross exclaimed, and ran off back to the house.

'What? What was that all about?" Jin asked.

"It's Ross who knows." Adam sighed.

"Yeah, I thinks he crazy." Barney agreed.

The three sat at the stand for another 30 minutes, making 5 more dollars. Ross then returned with a package.

"Ross where have you been?" Jin asked.

"Guys, I went into my emergency bag and I found these." Ross put the package on the stand to reveal it was full of bendy straws.

"Why did you have that in your emergency bag?" Barney asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" Ross said.

"Ross how is this supposed to help us?" Adam asked angrily.

"Ok it's really simple. We get the bendy straws. We use them in the drinks. People come." Ross said, using his hands to illustrate each point carefully.

"Ross, no one…" Jin was cut off by a man who came up to the stand.

"Is this the stand with the bendy straws?" He asked.

"Uh...yes, can we help you?" Adam asked the man. Right after two more people showed up. Before they knew it they had racked up a large crowd of costumers. After things slowed down a bit, The group decided to pack up for the day with a total of 112 dollars.

"Ross, how did you get all those costumers?" Adam asked.

"The bendy straws got them, not me." Ross said.

"But how did they even know we had bendy straws?"

"..Yea." Ross answered.

"Yeah, he's got point." Barney agreed.

"No he doesn't. That's not a point!" Adam argued.

"Everyone likes bendy straws." Ross said.

"Fine." Adam sighed in defeat.

The next day they opened the stand again, and yet more people came to the stand. Adam, who was busy making the lemonade, finally got a moment to come to the front to relax when he entered in on a conversation.

"Ross, this was a great idea!" Jin exclaimed.

"Hey guys what's going on?" Adam asked.

"I made another change to the drinks." Ross told him.

"What did you do now?" Adam asked.

"He puttings little umbrella into drinks! Hah hah!" Barney exclaimed.

"Ross, where did you get these?" Adam asked, holding one of the little umbrellas between his fingers.

"From our trip to Hawiiwii." Ross said.

"Hawaii, Ross, Hawaii." Jin corrected.

"That's what I said, Hawiiwii." Ross restated.

"And let me guess, everyone loves little umbrellas?" Adam predicted.

"Yes they do." Ross nodded.

"I know it sounds crazy but these changes are working. We've already raised twice as much as we did yesterday and its hardly even noon yet!" Jin exclaimed.

"Well I mean, we can't argue with those numbers I suppose." Adam nodded, still in disbelief of the progress Ross managed to make.

The group made a much larger profit that day, and for the next few days they kept the pattern going, until one night Ross woke everyone up for a meeting.

"Ross, why did you wake us up, we're exhausted!" Jin complained.

"If we want this enterprise to take off, we need to hold these meetings at least twice a week." Ross explained, for some reason wearing a suit at 1 AM.

"Wow, enterprise is a big word for you Ross." Jin mocked with a yawn.

"Thundermuffin just taught it to me." He bragged, then pulled out a large wipe board with a stand and uncapped a marker.

"OK team, so far we've already raised 1768 dollars, which is good, but to work off the debt in a reasonable amount of time, we need to make more money more fastly." Ross opened.

"It's faster." Jin corrected.

"Exactly what I said. Fastlyer." Ross replied before going back to the board.

"What I want from you guys is ideas, what do you got for me?"

"OH! Apple!" Barney yelled.

"Barney that's no-'' Adam was cut off

"Great idea Barney! We expand our market! Apple juice, grape juice, orange juice!" Jin exclaimed.

"I like what I'm hearing from the two of you!" Ross said, writing on the whiteboard.

"Barney didn't even get an idea he just said apple!" Adam yelled, gesturing towards Barney where he was happily sipping down a glass of goat milk.

"Hey hey! Don't trying to takings credits on my idea dirt!" Barney yelled back

"Credit! That's it, we offer banking on the side!" Ross exclaimed.

"Ross! No one is going to trust their banking needs to a lemonade stand!"

"Not with that attitude!" Ross scolded.

"How well we do all of this anyways? I can't do banking and make a hundred different kinds of juices I'm just one guy!" Adam pointed out.

"We get Thundermuffin's buddies to work for us! They owe us after they trashed our house in that rave he threw." Jin explained.

"Ugh, this is ridiculous, I'm going back to sleep." Adam said, and walked back to his bedroom, laid down in his bed, and drifted off.

The next day, Adam walked into the juicing corner of the stand to begin squeezing and pouring more juice to find it completely reorganized with new fruits and new equipment.

"What is all this?" Adam said to himself.

"Why hello valued employee." Ross said, walking back to greet him. "Enjoying the changes I made back here? My pleasure, really."

"Yeah, it's nice and all but I didn't think we'd actually be…you know…expanding so much."

"The shark must keep moving forward to catch the worm." Ross told him

"That's not the expression at all, but sure." Adam said as he went back to juicing some lemons. He hated to admit it but the upgrades Ross made, like the electric juicers, were going to make his job a lot easier.

"Ah look, Thundermuffin's friends have shown up to help." Ross noted. Adam turned around and saw a bunch of chickens wearing miniature grass hula skirts.

"Ross what are they wearing?"

"The new uniforms! Jin says according to studies places get more sales if they have a uniform that establishes a sense of pride in their business." Ross explains, handing him a grass skirt.

"Ross…I am not wearing this." Adam says, putting the skirt down. Jin and Barney walk to the back, wearing the uniform which for them consisted of a skirt and a coconut bra.

"What's the big deal Adam, we're wearing them its comfortable." Jin questioned.

"Yeah man, I likings this." Barney agreed, twirling his skirt energetically.

"Guys look at you. You're men in public wearing a grass skirt and coconut bra. Ross is wearing a suit, why doesn't he wear the uniform?"

"I'm the manager for one thing, cause it was my idea. And two…you don't get the bra, you get the bra when you start showing a little more optimism around here." Ross scolded, shoving the skirt back into Adam's hands.

"You know what? I don't even need you guys, I'm outta here! I'll start my own lemonade stand." Adam storms off back to their house, and begins making plans for his own stand to put Ross' stand out of business.

 _Time skip to next day_

Adam wakes up ready to open his new business. He gets dressed and walks out to the living room where he finds Ross sitting on the couch.

"Ross, what are you doing here?" Adam asks.

"I live here." He replies, taking a spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

"Yeah but what about your lemonade stand, shouldn't you be working?"

"We don't own one anymore." Ross says, eyes fixed on the television.

"What do you mean?"

"Another company bought it."

"What company would buy a lemonade stand?" Adam asks with great curiosity.

"The good folks at Microsoft would. Something about a failed project before, I don't know. But they bought our stand and renamed it Lemonade 10."

"Ross! That was our only way of making money to pay off our debts!"

Ross pulled out a piece of paper.

"This is the amount they bought it for." Ross said, scribbling a number down with a pen.

Adam read the paper, and instantly dropped it at his feet.

"Oh my god…"

"Adam."

"Yes Ross."

"We won't have to work for awhile."

(Note from the author: I hope you guys enjoyed this, its one of my two newer projects, the other one was uploaded yesterday. For now my schedule isn't very clear but I'll make sure to put it on my profile when I think it up. Thanks for all the support I've gotten, and I'll see you guys around. Stay creative.)


	2. Chapter 2:Bored

_Chapter 2: Bored_

Adam woke up to the new day excited. Seeing as there was no more work to be done, he could spend the day goofing around with his friends. He walked on out of his bedroom with a yawn, and thought about playing smash bros with Ross. He walked on over to Ross' bedroom, calling his name.

"Hey Ross!"

"In here man." Ross called back from his bathroom. Adam assumed saw the door was opened and so knew he was probably decent for him to walk in.

"Hey man, I was wondering if you wanted to go play smash bros?" Adam suggested. Ross was sitting in the tub wearing a bathing suit with Thundermuffin.

"Oh, sorry, I bought all these chicken bathing products I'm trying to see which one makes him smell the best." Ross replied, scrubbing shampoo into Thundermuffin's feathers.

"Can't you just smell the shampoo?" Adam asked, looking at the ten bottles on the side of the tub.

"No, Thundermuffin has a unique smell I have to see what works for him." Ross argued defensively.

"Well ok, I'll just uh, leave you to it then." Adam walked out of the bathroom and into the living room.

"Smash bros isn't really fun single player." Adam said to himself. "I wonder what Jin is doing?"

Adam found his way to Jin's room and knocked on the door.

"Knock knock knock!" He said jokingly as he actually knocked on the door. He could hear a conversation going on before Jin replied. The first voice sounded more like a female than Jin.

"Wait so you waited all that time, made all those repairs, and it wound up tracking you down and bringing you to a fake Hawaii looking island, and after ALL that it STILL couldn't toast?!" The two erupted into laughter.

"I know right? Oh, yeah Adam come in!" Jin called. Adam entered the room, and saw Jin sitting in front of his computer talking to a girl on screen.

"Oh who is this?" Adam asked.

"Oh, Adam, this is Ashley, and Ashley this is that Adam guy I was telling you about!" Jin introduced them.

"Oh, right. Jin told me a lot about you Adam. Is it true you worship the ground he walks on?" Ashley asked from the computer.

"No!" Adam answered defensively, looking at Jin.

"Heh heh, baby, that was just a joke!" Jin says, seeming a little uncomfortable.

"Oh, you two are like, a thing?" Adam asked, gesturing between the two with his hands.

"Yeah, this is our weekly video-date." Jin explained to him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." Adam apologized and walk back towards the door.

"Don't worry about, I'll see you later." Jin responds.

Adam closes the door behind him and walks away.

"Ugh, everyone's doing something right now! I'm gonna have to hang out with Barney now." Adam complains into the ceiling.

"Huh, someone call?" Barney asks from the kitchen. Adam quickly walks into the kitchen to talk to him.

"Hey Barney!" Adam greets him, pretending he didn't just complain about having to hang out with him.

"I was just gonna recordings a cooks show with goat!" Barney explained, gesturing to the camera in front of him.

"Oh, Goat can cook?" Adam asks doubtfully.

"Yah, Goat was all time cooking champions in Goat-ville." Barney answered. Goat was standing by his side, eyeing the bag of flour that seemed to have been pushed just out of his reach.

"Oh well that's cool. I guess I'll see you afterwards then?" Adam asks, ignoring how crazy what he just heard was.

"Yeah man, sounds good." Barney assured him as he organized the ingredients on the counter.

Adam walked back to the living room.

"Ok Adam," He thought to himself, "We're about to go on an adventure using imagination." He prepped himself and closed his eyes to go everywhere his mind had to take him.

 _Time skip 5 seconds_

"Ugh! This isn't working!" Adam complains, opening his eyes again. He sighed and looked at the blank TV screen. He looked at the couch cushions around him, and saw the dents where they all always sat. He looked to the one next to him.

"Hey Barney. How's the cooking show going?" Adam asked the empty space. He then looked around and slid over to Barney's spot, squinting one eye closed.

"Oh its good Adams! We makings cookie!" Adam spoke to himself in his best Barney impression. He then went to Jin's seat.

"You know, I bet I could make that oven cook faster if I wasn't too busy video chatting my girlfriend." Adam said, now replicating Jin's voice. He slid over to Ross' seat.

"Yo I like chickens." He said, then crossed back to his seat on the other couch.

"Ro- OK what am I doing?" He asked himself, and decided to just sit back and fall asleep on the couch.

 _Time skip one hour_

Jin, Barney, and Ross all come into the living room, one by one, and sit at their spots. They turn on the TV and watch in silence, something not quite feeling right to any of them.

"Yo, I think someone was sitting in our seats." Ross said.

The group nodded, looking at the passed out Adam.

"Hey, you dirts wanna playing smash bros?" Barney suggested, and Jin and Ross both grabbed a controller.

"Too bad Adam's asleep, I think he wanted to play earlier." Ross commented.

"Eh, we all know he would just pick Little Mac like he always does." Jin said, starting up the game console.

In his sleep, Adam muttered the words "Little mac is da best." Before snoring and returning to silence.

 _Another hour passes_

Adam wakes up to his friends sitting on the couch gaming.

"Oh hey Sleeping Beauty." Jin mocks him while putting down his controller, the game ending with Barney's victory.

"Hey guys, can I join this game?" Adam asks.

"Oh sorry, we were just about to go out and eat. You can come along if you want though." Jin suggests.

"But the…I was… I wanted…ugh, OK I'm hungry anyways." Adam sighed as he grabbed his wallet

"Pizza time!" Ross shouts from the living room as Adam was closing his door.

"Well, it's better than nothing." Adam whispers to himself.


	3. Chapter 3: New Heroes, or new villains?

_Chapter 3: New heroes, or new villains?_

The guys were sitting on the couch, watching Attack on Titan. They all bet free lunch about whether or not Ross would have nightmares about it the following night, Adam being sure it would happen. Half way through an episode, they all got an alert on their phone about an important local news item.

"Are you guys seeing what I'm seeing?" Jin asked looking at his phone.

"Yeah I think we are." Adam answered. The message on all their phones said:

Breaking news: 2 masked figures have been spotted in the area. So far, they have done nothing negative, they have simply been seen fighting against petty crimes, but there is a reward being offered for the identity of these two men.

The message had two pictures attached to it, which seem to have been snapped in secret, as the men seemed to have been unaware they were being photographed.

"Interesting. Neither of these pics are of Cowman. I guess he *cough*Ross*cough* must have retired."Adam scoffed

"Hah hah! Yeah, I guess *Cough*Ross*Cough* just havings enough of it." Barney agreed.

"Yo you guys need a cough drop or something?" Ross asked, concerned about the coughing from his friends.

"So are these new superheroes on the block or something?" Jin asked, looking back at the pics.

"I don't know. They seem pretty strange looking." Adam commented.

One of the figures was wearing what looked like a red body suit, with some protection built in. There was also some kind of cape, but you couldn't make out much else with the darkness of night in the picture. The other picture showed someone who was wearing a suit pimped out with technology. The figure was wearing Night-Vision Goggles, carried what looked like a walkie-talkie, and seemed to have various gadgets attached to his chest, arms, and waist.

"Is that a taser on that guys belt?!" Jin exclaimed, his eyes wide.

"I'm sure he's a nice guy." Ross assured him.

The group sat watching the TV in silence for a while, before Adam had an idea.

"Hey you know what would be a fun way to make money?" Adam asked the group.

"LEMONADE STAND!" Ross yelled.

"No, not again Ross!" Jin yelled back.

"Maybes we do goats milk this time." Barney suggested.

"No guys, I was suggesting that we go after these vigilantes."

"These what?" Ross asked

"The guys in the picture, Ross."

"Adam, are you kiddings? We're not supers hero, they'd killings us!" Barney exclaimed

"Heroes don't kill Barney, it's fine!" Adam insisted.

"Yeah, Adam, it would be dangerous. I mean, it's not like they'll just tell us their secret identities. And what if they actually turn out to be villains? You can't tell without knowing them, we'd better stay indoors when it gets late."

"Villains scare me." Ross mumbled.

"You were Cowman and NOW villains scare you?" Adam half-way yelled.

"I was not Cowman, that guy was nowhere near as cool as me."

"Whatever, you guys are lame, let's just watch the show and forget about it." Adam sighed.

They watched the rest of the show, and went out to eat. On the way out they saw posters of the heroes offering bounties for the knowledge of their identities. They were wanted alive, as they had not committed any crimes to the cop's knowledge.

"Wow, they really are curious about those heroes." Ross commented.

"We don't know that they are heroes." Adam reminded him.

"Well I mean, they're fighting crimes according to the message."

"Yeah but they could be doing it for their own personal gain."

"I thinkings they good guys." Barney offered.

"Well whatever they are, they're clearly wanted." Jin concluded.

The group avoided the topic throughout dinner and the trip home, and after watching a little more TV they decided to head to bed.

 _Time skip to about midnight_

Toni took a deep breath, exhausted from his search. He was looking for the vigilantes in the photos, he had to stop them from getting more publicity and making it harder for actual superheroes like Iron Man and Captain America to do their work. It was no secret to the official superheroes of the world that vigilantes were doing their own thing, but as long as they stayed in the shadows, like Toni had, they were fine. He had been searching all night, and hadn't found any trace of the two masked figures in the pictures.

"Typical." He scoffed. "They're impossible to find, except for when it actually matters. But maybe that's because they're right BEHIND ME!" Toni turned quick expecting to face a stalker, but only found the side walk he had been walking along.

"Well…no didn't think so." He sighed as he kept walking.

…...

As Toni roamed the streets, there was one more vigilante looking for those who had been captured on photo. His armor of greyish black scales kept him fairly well hidden in the moonlight, and like most vigilantes, he kept to the shadows and watched for anyone who could possibly see them, especially if they had a camera. He couldn't help but occasionally feel like he was being watched, in spite of his caution. He could help the feeling for a little while by holding his breath, but then he remembered that's for hiding sound, not sight.

"Ugh, I gave up being a chef for this?" He muttered under his breath before he kept silently sweeping the streets, his built in tail trailing behind him.

Neither of these two were aware that the two vigilantes they were seeking had both stayed off the streets that night, not wanting to risk putting themselves out there until things blew over.

 _Time skip to the morning_

The group of guys slowly migrated from their bedrooms to the living room. They flicked on the TV to find a news report about two more vigilantes found last night from a helicopter.

"More of these guys? Where are they coming from?" Jin asked the television.

"This is just crazy, why are they even concerned if the vigilantes are doing the right thing?" Adam questioned as pictures flashed across the screen.

"Well they are kind taking the law into their own hands, most police wouldn't approve of that." Jin pointed out as he looked at the pictures.

The two vigilantes were much different looking than the ones before. One of them simply wore a red apron and a white chef's hat, as far as the camera revealed from the sky. The other was wearing a much darker costume, and looking closely you could see horns and a tail.

"If they're just now seeing these guys, they must've really upgraded security measures after civilians took those pics of the other two." Ross commented.

The group listened closely to the rest of the announcement, taking in the information carefully.

"Officials are attempting to answer the question of whether or not these masked men are associated with each other. If so, that would likely mean all four of these figures are vigilantes, but if not, it could mean these new faces…are villains. Back to you Mark." The announcer closed.

"Opar, do we have villains on ours own streets?" Barney asked concerned.

"I mean, what do you guys think?" Jin asked, half way concerned about what they heard.

"I'm not thinkings they associate, they don't even have similar uniforms!" Barney offered.

"I don't think so either, it seems unlikely they'd be traveling separately and after two of them were spotted if they were connected." Ross reasoned.

"I kind of think they are." Adam disagreed. "I mean, they were spotted on two nights in a row, two people each, that sounds coordinated."

"The problem is, even if we can determine that they're connected, which ones are connected to who? How many are connected, which ones are separate from each other? And more importantly, which ones are heroes, and which ones are villains?" Jin questioned, pointing out that there were a lot of things that none of them knew about these guys, and that could be dangerous.

So they thought.

(Note from the author: Due to time this is becoming a two part chapter. Also, my Herobrine fanfic, as of now, has been cancelled simply because it was a chore to right it and it began to no longer make sense in my mind.)


	4. Chapter 4: Revealed

_Chapter 4:Revealed_

That night, there were 4 vigilantes on the streets. They were all on the lookout for each other, sensing that this would be the best night to catch some of these new faces in the act. There was one in particular who was doing less roaming, and more camping. Techman had set up a hiding spot, relying on his targets to pass by him. He felt like this was the safer option given how tight security was getting around the town. He already had to cover himself up from passing police officers on three occasions, his camp spot hidden with the shadows of the buildings next to him.

Then, suddenly, the man in the red suit appeared. Techman couldn't help but wonder why he was so confident as to walk around, even in the shadows, but realized it was probably preferable to be spotted by police than by other vigilantes out and about. He quickly grabbed his smoke pellets, and threw them near the man's direction to allow an unobserved approach. He quickly dashed into the smoke, his goggles providing undisturbed vision, and stood in front of his acquired target until the smoke cleared. When the man spoke, it sounded deep, like it was being altered as he spoke.

"Who are you?" The red man asked. Techman could now see the cape was shaped like a leaf, giving the whole suit a more ridiculous nature.

"The question is, who are you?" Techman spoke, he knew his voice was also altered slightly, mainly just with the addition of an echo robotic kind of effect.

"I asked you first!" The man argued

"But I caught you, now answer me!" Techman insisted.

"Fines fines, how about we just tell each other our code names?" He suggested, his voice modifier giving out for a second.

"Ok fine. My name is Techman."

"My name is The Apple." The red suited man spoke back.

"The Apple? Not very intimidating." Techman commented.

"Shut up! I'm the most powerful vigilante on the streets." The Apple shouted back.

"Whatever, so you've already told me you're a vigilante, but I need to know what you know about the other two, are you associated with them?" Techman pushed.

"I was going to ask you the same thing. But I'm guessing that you don't know either." Apple replied.

"Obviously. I've been looking for all of you guys all night."

"Maybe we can help each other. I'll take in the guy with the apron, you'll take in the guy with the horns and tail."

"Deal." Techman nodded.

The two began searching the streets, looking for the two unfamiliar faces that were still out and around, but not yet acquainted. There was an abandoned building, from which the tailed vigilante had heard a loud noise. The door had been smashed open, giving him reason to enter. He moved slowly, observing the inside of the building carefully. The vigilante saw a staircase to the top floor, and climbed up. There he saw a man in a chef hat, looking out a window.

"Well hello you tailed and horned freak, you have any idea who you about to meet?" The man rapped in a New Yorker accent, not turning from the window.

"Who are you?"

"Toni Pepperoni and I'm cooking up flaaaames!" The man yelled, turning around and throwing a sharp disk that he recognized as a pizza. The disk missed and plunged into a wall, showing it was definitely sharper than a normal pizza would be. When he looked back he saw that Toni was wearing dark sunglasses and a thick mustache on his face.

"What a waste of good food." The tailed man said.

"Dang it! That be the only pizza I made, now I'll really get fileted as you go ahead punk, and make my day." Toni rapped once again.

"Stop it with rap, please, it's very annoying." He complained.

"Fine, but I'm keeping the accent." Toni defended.

"Fine, whatever. What do you know about the other two people who's been around lately?"

"First, who are you? I told you my title it's only fair." Toni demanded.

"My name is Earl." He replied.

"Earl? Not a very good name." Toni commented.

"Give me a break sir, I gave up being a three star chef for this job." Earl complained in his low, almost nasally kind of voice.

"Ok, Earl, I'll be honest. I have no information on the other guys whatsoever and I was hoping you did."

"You looking for us?" Came a deep voice. The Apple stood at the door way, hands on his hips looking at the two.

"Who's us?" Earl questioned.

"Right here." A robotic voice called back, but behind him. Techman had snuck in and gotten around unnoticed.

"Who are you guys?" Earl questioned them once more.

"I am The Apple." The red suited man replied

"I'm Techman." The man in the black suit armed with all kinds of technology said. "The real question is, who are you guys?"

"Aye, Toni Pepperoni and I'm cooking flames, vigilante by night and sweet pizza cook by day-'' Toni's rap was cut off.

"Stop that rapping, it will drive me crazy." Techman demanded.

"Ugh, you all are holding back my creative skills!" Toni complained.

"What are the lizardman?" The Apple asked.

"Oh, my name is Earl." He replied.

"Heh, Earl? I would've stuck with Lizardman." Techman chuckled.

"I knew some of you must've been associated with each other." Toni accused.

"We were gonna say the same to you." Techman threw back at him.

"Wait, we were gonna say that? I didn't hear the gameplan." The Apple questioned, self-consciously.

"We aren't associated with each other, we just met!" Toni argued.

"He tried to kill me, sir." Earl added.

"You would've been fine." Toni commented defensively.

"So what do we do now? The only way we could turn each other in is by forcing each other into it." Techman noted.

"I can't go back to jail." Earl begged, but still in his same unchanging voice.

"What about we just show each other who we really are and no one turns in anyone?" The Apple suggested, and reluctantly, everyone agreed.

They all took off at least the helmet to their costume and looked back at each other. Standing in The Apple's place was Barney, standing in Earl's place was Ross, standing in Techman's place was Jin, and standing in Toni's place was Adam.

"Ross?! I thought you were Cowman, why the new identity?" Adam yelled in shock.

"That's exactly why, you guys found out who I was, I had to pick a new personality." Ross explained.

"And washed up cook lizard man was the best you had?" Jin asked in disbelief.

"Jin?" Adam asked, not having looked at him until then.

"Believe me, I'm not the most surprising person here." Jin said, looking to Barney.

"Barney, how were you hiding your voice?" Ross asked.

"I has voice changer in my mask!" He explained, showing them a small microphone he had attached to the bottom lip.

"So what happens now, we just go home?" Adam asked in concern.

"NOT IF DADA THE DOLPHIN CAN DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT!" A voice yelled. A man in a dolphin suit came running in, cornering the now revealed vigilantes.

"Who the heck are you?" Ross jumped.

"I'M DADA THE DOLPHIN! SUCCESSFUL COOK AND SAVIOR OF THE NIGHT!" The dolphin yelled once again, as if they couldn't hear him by just talking.

"Max, we know it's you." Adam sighed in a defeated voice.

"HOW COULD YOU KNOW THAT,ADAM?!" Dada questioned.

"It's obvious." Jin answered.

"Yah, comes on man, you doings that joke in Do Nots Laugh." Barney agreed.

"OH, AND YOU GUYS WEREN'T OBVIOUS?" Dada yelled, now more out of anger.

"What are you talking about? We were a complete mystery!" Ross replied.

"Yeah, Max it's like you didn't even try." Jin commented

"Ok guys, let's just go home." Adam led the guys out of the building, Dada yelling behind them.

"GET BACK HERE OR I'LL TELL AUTHORITIES WHO YOU ARE!"

"And we'll tell them you're Max." Adam replied in an even voice, and the group continued to walk back to the house.

 _Time skip to the morning._

"So uh…yeah…interesting night last night." Adam awkwardly began.

"Yeah uh, let's never talk about that again." Jin pleaded.

"I think we should. We could be like the avengers." Ross suggested.

"Yah guys, let's be Avengers, hah hah!" Barney exclaimed.

"Yeah no thanks, Techman works solo." Jin refused. Then the doorbell rang, and Adam ran over to answer it. When he opened the door he found Max standing in the door way.

"Hey man, you hear about those crazy vigilantes going around lately?" Max said, walking into the house casually.

"Max, we still know." Adam crossed his arms.

"What the heck?!" Max almost yelled, not believing his disguise had been so obvious compared to theirs.

"It was pretty obvious Max." Jin agreed with Adam.

"Yah man, you needings help with your identity?" Barney offered.

"Whatever." Max gave up.

"For what it's worth, I bet Dada the Dolphin would be a great movie." Ross said.

"Oh man, I would watch that!" Barney agreed.

"Thanks, I guess." Max sighed.

"You wanna play Super Smash Bros? Instead of Dada you can pretend to be Elsa now." Adam offered.

This was followed by a punch to the face, and not in the game either.


	5. Chapter 5:Flashback

_Chapter 5: Flashback._

(DISCLAIMER: This chapter will contain a story about how Jin, Barney, Adam, and Ross all met, and I know it won't fit the actual story. This is written purely for entertainment.)

"I HATE YOU AND MAY YOU SWIM WITH THE SQUIDS!" Adam screamed at Jin. He cradled a piece of Budder in his arms. It had just been polished by Jin, but they had not used the right polish that his budder loved. He could hear the little thing's heartbreak.

"Adam, we were just trying to help, we thought you'd appreciate it. It was Barney's idea anyway." Jin defended.

"Heys! Don't be blamings it on me, why you always put me in spotlight man?" Barney yelled back to clear his name.

"Whatever! I can't deal with this right now!"

"Guys, stop! You're making Thundermuffin nervous!" Ross pleaded, hugging his chicken.

"It's just a walking dinner Ross, get over it!" Adam growled, slamming his bedroom door shut.

"Okay, now I'm angry! See what you did?" Ross yelled. He stormed back to his bedroom with Thundermuffin in his arms.

"Oh great jobbing Jin! Now you makes de Ross upset." Barney accused sarcastically.

"That wasn't even my-Whatever! At least I can speak fluent English, you…you…" Jin stumbled.

"YOU WHAT?" Barney pushed

"BONG BONG DIRT!" Jin finished.

Barney huffed and went to his bedroom, Jin turning to his and slamming the door. The four sat in their rooms, Max still in the kitchen with a sandwich. Somehow he knew trying to spend more time with these guys wouldn't turn out well. Slowly he awkwardly walked out of the house, closing the door lightly to not make noise. Meanwhile, inside the house, they were all four going through their thoughts.

 _Jin's Room._

"I really hate him," Jin ranted to his girlfriend n video chat, "Everything I do is never enough for him, there's always something more, or something I didn't do good enough! Why can't he just say Thank you Jin?"

"Sweetie, I know how you feel, but you and Adam are good friends. You tell me all these stories of wrecking a grocery store with him, cleaning the Bat Cave, discovering each other's secret identities, going to Hawaii, opening that lemonade company, even traveling through alternate dimensions by his side?"

"I know, but it doesn't matter. He's always been like this, why have I put up with it?" Jin questioned to himself.

"Well think back babe, think about how and when you first met." She suggested.

 _Ross' Room._

"Thundermuffin, I'm sorry they talk about you like that. I don't see why I tolerate it." Ross apologized to his chicken.

"Bock bock, bock bock bock!" Thundermuffin clucked back.

"What do you mean? They're such jerks!"

"Bock Bock, Bock."

"Well yeah, we've been through a lot, but that only makes me hurt more, knowing they obviously don't care about me or any of the adventures I had with them with the way they act towards me and you. It's like I don't even matter."

"Bock, bock bock, bock bock bock, bock?"

"The day we met?" Ross repeated thoughtfully.

 _Barney's Room_

"Goats, I don't likes the fightings but what can I do? Everytimes they fightings they pullings me into it and I always get short end of stick!" Barney complained to his goat friend. Goat stood by the foot of the bed, giving Barney the eyes that he always took as an "I'm listening" indication.

"I just wishing, what if we could go back to simpler times." Barney wished, looking up at the ceiling.

 _Adam's Room._

"Budder, I'm sorry they hurt you. If only they hadn't been so careless!" Adam apologized to his freshly bathed piece of budder.

"What are you looking at me like that for? They totally started it, they used the wrong polish!" Adam defended against budder's silent accusation.

"No, I don't think anything is more important than your polishing."

The budder continued to stare into his heart.

"Fine, wanna hear how we met? Here it is!"

Just like that all four of them were reliving the same events in their head separately.

 _Adam's flashback._

"Honey, try to make friends with as many people as possible! There's nothing more important than making friends early in life that last forever." His mom encouraged as he walked into school. Adam felt the amulet from his great grandfather that hung around his neck. He had said that amulet would defend him against bad people in the world, and make his good qualities shine like the budder it was built from.

"Yes mom, I'll try." Adam promised. He walked into his Kindergarten classroom, looking at the other students. Across the room, he saw many kids chatting and playing around. He decided to talk to a group of kids playing with little cubes. They seemed fairly normal besides a really hairy one and one in a space-suit.

"Hi, I'm Adam." He said, waving to the group.

"Hello Adam, I'm Ty!" One of them said.

"I'm Jason."

"I'm Quentin."

"I'm Ian!"

"I'm Mitchell."

"And I'm Jerome!" They all introduced themselves.

"What are you guys doing?" Adam asked them.

"We're creating a club, we're calling it TeamCrafted." Jason answered him.

"It's all about messing around with these little blocks.'' Quentin explained farther.

"Oh that's cool. Could I join?" Adam asked, hoping to make friends like his mother told him to.

"First, you need a cool nickname. We all have one, I'm Deadlox, he's BajanCanadian, he's HuskyMUDKIPZ, you know?" Ty told him.

"You mean like… Sky?" Adam suggested.

"Yeah, something like that works!" Ty nodded.

"Welcome to TeamCrafted!" Mitchell welcomed him. Adam smiled as he sat down with his new friends, happy he had made them so quickly.

After a while the teacher decided to start class by organizing the kids in a random seating chart. Adam was disappointed to be seated away from his new friends, but they assured each other they could play at recess. Adam was assigned next to a weird looking kid with a horn and ear eyes. He sat next him, and when the teacher handed out coloring pages and crayons, he noticed would lick the crayons before he used them.

"Why are you licking the crayons?" Adam asked.

"I wanna see which ones taste the best. If they taste the best they must look the best." He replied. Adam shrugged it off, still wanting to make new friends.

"Could that even work?" Adam asked curiously.

"Ye." Ross replied, licking a blue and scribbling on the paper with it.

"My name is Adam, what's your name?"

"I'm Ross." He replied.

 _Start of Ross' flashback._

Ross decided the best flavor was the red, and decided it was his new favorite color. He drew while he talked to Adam, being able to focus now that he determined the best color. His mother had told him to talk to strangers or something like that, so he decided to follow her advice.

"So what's your favorite animal?" Adam said, seeing as Ross had seemed to be drawing some kind of pet.

"Chickens." He responded.

"Do you actually have a chicken?"

"Ye. His name in Thundercluck."

"That's cool." Adam nodded.

"Fun fact: girl chickens are called hens, boy chickens are called roosters." Came a voice from next to Ross. The boy who spoke wore a purple and white jacket.

"That is a fun fact." Ross smiled.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your conversation with the other guy." The boy apologized awkwardly.

"Don't worry about it. My name is Ross, what's your name?"

"My name is Jin." The boy answered, drawing his purple jacket and a television in a "My favorite things" box.

"That's a cool name." Ross commented. The boys continued drawing, and pretty soon it was Recess time. Jin wanted to spend the time reading a kindergarten-friendly book on electronics, seeming to have his attention absorbed by it. Adam was busy with another group of kids, and Ross was scared of large crowds. He then saw a purple dinosaur kid alone in a sandbox, and he seemed a little upset. He asked the teacher about him and pointed him out.

"Oh, sweetheart that's a new student from a different country, he's only staying here during the school time. He's having trouble meeting new friends because he…well…he's a little hard to understand." The teacher explained.

Ross felt bad for him, and wanted to walk over to say hello. On the way over, Jin and Adam both tried to get his attention.

"Ross, I finished reading this with Mrs. Henson, she says I'm taking up reading very well. Wanna come try?" Jin called.

"Sorry, I was already on my way to go talk to that kid." Ross said. Adam came up just then to talk to him to.

"Hey, Teamcrafted had to get help, Jerome fell of the swing set. They told me to go play with my other friends." Adam said.

"Well I'm gonna go to say hi to the new kid if you wanna come along." Ross invited.

"Ross, everyone thinks that kid is weird." Jin complained.

"Everyone says the same thing about you, nerd." Adam insulted.

"Hey!" Jin yelled back.

"Guys! Stop! We need to be friends, friends are important. They lift you up when you feel sad inside."

 _Jin's flashback:_ The Adam kid apologized, they both realized they were wrong then.

"I'm sorry for calling you a nerd. Maybe we can be friends?" Adam asked.

"I'd like that."

"Great! I know Ross told you my name in class, but what's yours?" Adam asked.

"My name is Jin." He told him, and the two shook hands.

"Let's go say hi to that kid." Ross said.

The three walked over to where the purple dinosaur sat alone, seeming sad when he looked around but smiling a little bit when he looked back down at the dirt he was playing in.

"Hi." Ross said, slowly sitting down next to him. The other two sat behind him, wanting to appear just as friendly.

"Bong Bong." He replied in a sad yet almost hopeful voice.

"What did he just say to us?" Adam asked Jin quietly.

"I have no clue." Jin replied.

Ross thought for a second, thinking back to his language he had with Thundercluck. He then figured it meant hello, told his friends, and responded.

"I'm Ross. This is Jin, this is Adam. What's your name?" He asked, speaking slowly to make sure he could understand English when someone else was speaking it. The kid looked at between them as Ross spoke, and responded softly.

"Barney."

"Barney? That's a nice name." Ross said.

 _Barney's flashback._

The kids sitting with him, Ross, Adam, and Jin, were the nicest kids he had met that day. He smiled wide, Ross seeming to understand, for the most part, what he was saying.

"So you want to be our friend?" Ross asked.

"Shickelurr! Bong Shylar!" Barney exclaimed happily.

"That's a yes." Ross explained to Adam and Jin.

Just then, a teacher walked over to the sand box angrily.

"We've heard a student was calling another student dumb and round behind their back." The teacher explained, referring to Jin and Adam. Jin had called Adam dumb and round during class to a group of other students, not wanting to feel like an outsider. He didn't want to admit it now, but Adam was already looking at him like he knew it was him.

Barney couldn't stand seeing his two new friends in such a terrible position. He thought fast, and realized how he could save them both.

"Opar." He said, raising his hand. The teacher looked at him in shock.

"Barney, was it you?"

Barney nodded his head. Jin couldn't believe what he was seeing, and neither could Adam. He knew it must've been Jin from the look of guilt in his face, but Barney was taking the blow.

"Bong Bong Shikelurr, der dumb ek Round der shylar."

Ross saw what Barney was doing, and helped him pull it off.

"I don't know what you have to say for yourself but you are in big trouble!" The teacher scolded.

"Um ma'am? I understand him." Ross said.

"How?"

"His speech reminds me of when I try to talk to my chicken. I figured out what some of it means."

"Then what did he just say?"

"He said Round and dumb mean different things in his language. They use those words as compliments where he comes from, he thought he was being nice." Ross lied.

The teacher looked back to Barney.

"Is this true Barney? Do those mean something different in your country?"

Barney nodded to the teacher, feeling grateful that his new friend helped him out once more.

"Well Adam, since he didn't know what he was saying can you forgive him?" The teacher asked him.

Adam nodded, and the teacher walked away.

"Why did you do that Barney? I was the one who said it, that could have been bad for you." Jin questioned.

Barney struggled, trying to get the right word out in their language.

"Ehh..f-friend." He stuttered. Jin sat in silence for a few seconds, no one believing what they just heard.

"Thank you, Barney. And Adam, I'm sorry. That was before we became friends, I didn't mean it." Jin apologized.

"I can forgive you." Adam replied.

"So we're all friends now?" Ross asked.

"Yeah." Jin and Adam agreed.

"Yahh!" Barney tried to mimic.

"Don't worry Barney, we'll help with your speech." Jin giggled.

 _End of flashback._

The group of friends slowly realized they wanted to come back to their friends, and they met in the living room.

"Adam, I'm sorry I messed up with the budder, I guess I should've asked before touching it." Jin apologized.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sorry, it was a really nice gesture on your part, I overreacted." Adam replied, feeling guilty for his harsh words.

"Yah, and I sorry for tryings to blame Jin for Ross' outburst." Barney apologized.

"I'm sorry for blaming you for the polish. And your speech, that was too far." Jin said, putting a hand on Barney's shoulder.

"So no more fighting, right?" Ross asked, looking into the kitchen from the door way.

"Ross, I'm sorry if I'm ever to mean to you. I realized earlier that without you, none of us would have become friends, and we owe a lot to you."

"I realized the same thing! I wanted to apologize too." Jin agreed.

"Yah, Ross, you are good friend man." Barney hugged him, patting him on the back as he did so.

"And uh…tell Thundermuffin I said I'm sorry to him too." Adam said, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

"I'm sure he'll forgive you, he's pretty chill." Ross assured him.

"Honestly, no matter what happens, I'm glad we're still friends." Jin noted.

The group nodded and agreed, and they felt closer to each other than they had in a long time.

"Let's celebrate!" Ross exclaimed, and rushed to the cabinet only to find an empty thing of girl scout cookies.

"Oh…I kinda ate the last thin mint." Jin said awkwardly.

Ross took a deep breath.

"Opar." Barney braced himself.

"JIIIIIIIINNNNN!"


	6. Chapter 6: Squid

_Chapter 6: Squid_

Adam bolted upright out of bed, cold sweat covering his body. The voice spoke to him loud and clear, a voice he had all but forgotten even existed. The squids were in his sleep, his old enemies that he had been followed by for so long. He couldn't escape the feeling of their presence, especially not since recent events. From watching the giant squid movie late at night, to seeing that strangely squid shaped cloud in the sky that very week, they were everywhere. He slowly got up and out of bed, only to hear a banging on his bedroom door. He grabbed a stick of budder, and slowly approached the source of the banging. His hands quivered as he pulled the door open, and he braced himself for what horrible creature stood behind it.

"Hey Adams, heard you toss and turnings, did you needing some cold goa- OOH!" Barney was cut off by Adam's loud scream, and the brick of budder smashing into his head. He fell down unconscious. Adam looked at his knocked out friend and shuddered, taking deep breaths.

"It was just Barney….it was just Barney…" He repeated to himself softly.

"Hey hey, would you look at that, hey, yeah you suck." That voice came from behind him. He turned to face a floating squid staring into his eyes, and with a long cry of fear, he once again bolted upright in bed. His door was once again closed, the budder not moved from its original spot, and his room, thankfully, remained squidless.

"It was just a dream…" He muttered to himself, and shakily he tucked himself back into bed, turning his face back to face the window, but instead finding another intruder in the bed with him.

"Now give Squidy a kiss goodnight."

"AHHHHHHHNOTHANKYOUAHHHHHH!" He screamed.

Once more he bolted up out of bed, cold sweat clinging to him. He quickly reached for his phone, and dialed a certain girl's number.

"Uh…hello..?" Her tired voice came over the speaker.

"Alesa, I need you to come over soon…things are happening, I'm feeling paranoid.." Adam explained, frantically looking around the room.

"Okay, I'll come over tomorrow and see what's going on."

"Thanks baby, you're the best."

"Oh, and Adam? One more thing."

"What is it?"

"IMMASQUIDIMMASQUIDIMMASQUIDIMMASQUID!"

Adam bolted upright in bed….

…...

 _The following morning._

"I just not gettings why I got knocked out in your dream." Barney complained.

"It's just a dream Barney, I'm sure it doesn't mean anything." Jin assured him.

"I had a dream about being a princess with a gun." Ross said, looking down at a bowl of cereal.

"And then there are dreams like that which make me wonder if I should be concerned about people." Jin commented as he looked over at his friend blankly.

"So what are you gonna do? Are you actually gonna have Alesa come over?" Ross asked

"I don't know. Either way I don't think she'll actually make the squids go away, I need help that's more experienced with the squids." Adam answered, sipping coffee as he thought it through. The doorbell rang, and Jin answered it quickly.

"Hey Jin, is Adam here?" Alesa's voice questioned.

"Yeah right over there."

"Alesa? What brings you here babe?" Adam asked, walking over to his wife and giving her a kiss.

"I think you dialed me in your sleep last night. You kept mumbling something about squids but I really wasn't paying attention." She said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I've been really edgy lately. It's like the squids are...tracking me." Adam explained.

"That's why I brought these guys." Alesa said, and stood aside as three more guys walked in. He recognized them as Deadlox, MinecraftUniverse, and HuskyMudKipz, their real names of course being Jason, Quentin, and Tyler.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Adam asked them.

"We heard you were having trouble with the squids again. As old Teamcrafted members we thought we should help." Husky said, holding a bunch of boxes and equipment.

"What is all that stuff?" Adam asked.

"Squid catching gear." Deadlox said, carrying a few large nets himself.

"I designed some of it myself, we figured it would help in case there's actually a squid around here." Jason added.

The guys sat around talking for a while, and they waited until night when they started setting up gear. There were camera, net traps, and snares hidden around the house.

"Guys, this looks impressive!" Jin complimented.

"Thanks Jin." Jason said, hooking up the last camera.

"What kind of camera is this?" Jin asked.

"Oh, um…"

"What is its model number? It seems pretty small, how much space does this thing have?" Jin kept asking.

"Um…uh…a technician never reveals his secrets."

"That's a musician." Ross corrected.

"No Ross, you're thinking of magicians." Jin stated.

"Same thing." Ross defended.

"Whatever. So you guys can just go get some sleep, we'll take care of this business." Quentin said.

"Are you sures?" Barney asked.

"Yeah, leave this to the crafted boys." Tyler assured them.

"I'm gonna be with you Adam, so you don't have to worry about being alone." Alesa assured him.

The group went to their bedrooms, and went to sleep, Alesa cuddling up to Adam to make him feel safe. The night was going smoothly until a few hours in there was an alarm. They could hear the guys calling from the living room, and they dashed out to them.

"Guys, what's going o- oh my god what did you do?" Jin asked as he ran out.

The group was in a mess of tangled up rope. Quentin was caught a net hanging from a ceiling, from where he had dropped his net over Tyler's head, as Jason was hanging from his ankle, caught in a snare trap.

"Well uh… I tried telling Quentin his shoe was untied…when he turned around, threw his net over my head, and got caught in that trap. Jason came running over and got snared, and that's when the alarm went off and you guys came along!" Tyler explained, squirming to get out of the net that had been thrown over him.

"Why did you throw your net on him?" Adam asked.

"He startled me." Quentin defended.

"Yo I know the feeling." Ross sympathized.

The guys were set free, and in the morning they decided to head out, Alesa was the only one who stayed.

"So it looks like there wasn't much of a squid threat after all." Jin concluded.

"Yah, but at least we got to see those guys tangled in net, hah hah!" Barney laughed.

"I guess I was just a little paranoid." Adam apologized, looking down at the carpet.

"Don't worry, I'll stay here until you don't feel so scared anymore." Alesa assured him, wrapping an arm around him in a hug.

"Thanks. I think I'm gonna go take a nap, clear my head a little bit."

Adam walked back into his bedroom, kissed his budder, and let his mind wander. Before long, he was awoken by his friends.

"Hey Adam, we wanted to do something to show you how important you are us." Jin explained.

"Really?" Adam asked, putting on his glasses.

"Yes. Close your eyes baby, we got you a little something." Alesa said.

Adam closed his eyes, and waited until Ross told him to open them. His eyes opened upon hundreds of little, tentacle-wielding devils flying around his room, filling his head with a horrible noise.

"IMMASQUIDIMMASQUIDIMMASQUIDIMMASQUID…"

Adam bolted upright in bed, covered in a cold sweat.

(Note from author: Sorry for cutting this a little short, it's really just something to get me back into the story after a little mental vacation I had. I have the next two episodes planned in my head, so keep an eye out for those. Thanks for reading.)


	7. Chapter 7:Klub Ice

_Chapter 7: Klub Ice_

Adam, Alesa, Jin, Ross and Barney sat on the couch, watching attack on titan. It seemed like a pretty normal day, that would shortly make a very…very strange turn.

"That big man just eating that little man in two bites like that?! Hah!" Barney exclaimed as he looked at straight at the TV screen.

"Yeah, if only we could enjoy with more realistic art work, this looks like some cranky teenager drew it." Jin commented.

"Come on Jin, Attack on Titan is a classic; all anime lovers are crazy for this show." Ross said, wanting him to stop insulting the show he watched to the point of nightmares.

"Fine, but we could at least be enjoying it in surround sound if Adam would let me install the equipment." He argued back, and gestured to his friend, realizing he hadn't been paying attention to the TV screen or the conversation.

"Adam? You okay?" Jin asked.

"Oh uh, yeah, I'm okay." Adam answered in a monotone voice.

"What's wrong Adam?" Alesa asked, cuddling up closer to him.

"Ever since this paranoia started things just seem so strange. It's gotten worse, and I don't know why I feel that way." Adam said with a sigh.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Alesa said gently, feeling her lover's pain.

"Is theres anyway we can help?" Barney asked.

"I don't know, I've just been hoping it'll wear off eventually. Now it's seeming like I will first." Adam replied soberly.

"You know what I think will help? Getting out of the house." Ross offered helpfully.

"How is that going to help?" Jin asked.

"Well, we haven't done much outside, we've always been indoors lately."

"He may be right." Barney agreed.

"Maybe, he may just need some fresh air." Alesa added.

"I mean, we can go out anytime, explore the town." Jin offered.

"You guys think it'll help?" Adam asked, trying to think it over in his head.

"Yeah, come on it'll be fun." Alesa responded, grabbing his hand and standing up.

"Where are we gonna go?" Ross asked.

The group paused; it occurred to them that none of them knew what the outside world had to offer. They looked at each other hoping they had an idea.

"How about we just look around?" Jin offered.

"Shylar." Barney agreed, and they all left the house to begin searching the town. After walking for about ten minutes, they saw a strange new club that was opened recently.

"What is this place?" Adam asked curiously.

"I don't know, I'm gonna read the sign on their door." Ross said, and walked up to the door. He began reading it, and then suddenly ran inside, the three guys going after him and disappearing. Alesa stood there looking at the door for a minute before deciding to come in after them.

Inside the club there were pink and white lights, smoke machines, and electronic music. You'd think there would be erotic dancers, but the only dancers were couple of stupid looking guys in tuxedos…one of them was the person she was in love with.

"Guys, were did you get those clothes? What's going on here?" Alesa questioned, walking up to them.

"Oh look what we have here, a new member of Klub Ice! And what might your name be?" Adam said, in the strangest voice he had ever used with her before.

"Adam, why are you being more stupid than usual?" Alesa asked, looking up at him in the eye.

"Who is Adam, this is Augustus!" Ross said, again in that same accent.

"Ross? Why are you guys talking like that?"

"Call me Venurshitzel!" He replied.

"Enough talks, Is ready to party-party." Barney said.

"And let me guess, you're not Barney?" She asked sarcastically.

"No, I Bernard." Barney answered, dancing in place to the techno music.

"Hello pretties, Jenna in the house!" Jin came, seeming to be the last one to be joining the group.

"Looky here Jenna, we've had this creature come walking into Klub Ice! We were just getting to know who it was!" Adam said, ruffling Alesa's hair.

"Adam! It's me, Alesa, remember? We've been kidnapped by squids, we're supposed to be in love…we've slept in the same bed…remember any of this?" Alesa pushed as she fixed her hair.

"Nope, that really doesn't sound like me, I party too much to be held down with something like that." Adam replied.

"Yah, Augustus partying like rockstar!" Barney agreed.

"Anyways, now that you are in our klub, you should go put these on and be one of us!" Adam said, handing her a white tuxedo like theirs.

"Adam, I am NOT putting that on!"

"Uh oh, we got some negativity on the dance floor!" said Ross.

"We can't have that, you gonna make me cry!" Adam complained with the most overacted emotion one could possibly display.

"Fine I'll go put on your stupid tuxedo." Alesa said, grabbing it and storming into the nearest rest room. While she was in there she took time to think it over.

"OK, there has to be some way to get those losers out of here, but how?" She thought. Then suddenly she took a small cup that was by the sink, filled it with water, and walked out in the clothing they had offered her. She walked up to Adam, and splashed the water in his face. He stepped back wiped his face, and for a second Alesa thought she had cured him.

"I only drink water if its 35 degrees Celsius sweetie, keep trying." He said, destroying Alesa's confidence.

"Ooh, she be looking so fabulous in her clothing though!" Jin exclaimed with an unusual amount of energy. It was especially surprising considering the grammatical mistake he seemed to pay no mind too.

"Come on sweetie, lets dance on the dance floor, oncey oncey!" Adam said, showing off horrible dance moves that made her feel embarrassed even though no one but her friends were in the room, and they were acting just as strange.

"Lets just get out of here, please guys!"

"Uh oh, she's wanting to leavings." Barney said.

"We can't have that." Ross commented, walking up to them to check on the scene.

"Come on guys, how long are you gonna stand around dancing in those stupid outfits." Alesa complained.

"We never leave, it's always this, we never stop." Adam insisted.

"And we have no problem with that at all!" Jin agreed.

"But…what…ok you know what, I'm leaving!" Alesa gave up trying to save them and trusted they would eventually leave on their own. She got home, and went to sleep in Adam's bed. In the morning she found them all on the couch, exhausted and miserable looking.

"Well hello boys, did you party too hard, oncey-oncey?" She mimicked their accent when she said that.

"What are you talking about, Alesa?" Adam asked in his normal voice.

"That thing yesterday, you were all acting so weird, it was crazy." She pushed, knowing they must remember. They were still in the suits, after all.

"I don't remember anything about Yesterday." Barney said, rubbing his aching head.

"Me either. All I know is I sorta feel like dancing!" Jin said, gaining a little burst of enthusiasm that also seemed to affect the others until it quickly died down.

"Ok what happened yesterday?" Adam asked, frightened.

Alesa smiled, this was going to be hard to explain.


	8. Chapter 8 Trailer!

Adam, Barney, Ross, and Jin slowly took in all the craziness from the night before. They couldn't believe what had happened, so they chalked it up as a joke that Alesa was trying to pull on them.

"Alesa is having some crazy imaginations on her, huh Sky?" Barney asked, taking a drink of his goat milk.

"Yeah, that was pretty crazy of her, not gonna lie." Adam replied, sitting down on the couch with his breakfast he had just made for himself.

" 'Klub Ice', 'Flamboyant accents', like that would ever happen." Jin laughed.

"It's almost like the idea of me being replaced with a lumberjack and Jin being replaced by a red dinosaur." Ross added on.

"Um..what Ross..?" Adam slowly inquired.

"I said it's almost like-"

"No I heard you, just...Okay then. Let's not think about that." Adam cut him off to avoid hearing his nonsense again.

Suddenly a knock came at their door, and Adam got up to answer it. As he opened the door he saw four men who looked strangely familiar, but dressed in torn clothing with old-looking styles.

"Oh hey...can we help you?" Adam asked, looking at them suspiciously.

"We've come from the ocean. Our ship was taken by a terrible beast and we were forced to seek help from the nearest people we could find." One of them spoke.

"You're from the ocean and we were the closest people to you?" Adam returned.

"We had to swim for a long time." One of them in the back answered. "Thank God I didn't have to swim with those peg legs." He added, looking down at his feet.

"Ok. Well just..come on in I suppose." Adam opened the door for them to come into their house.

"Wait Sky, you don't recognize these guys?" Jin asked, suddenly standing up off the couch.

"Um...no, no I don't." Adam replied.

"They're those pirates we came across in my Functioning Alternate Reality Traveler!"

"You mean the fart box?!" Barney asked, bursting into laughter.

"No Barney, that's not what we call it!" Jin yelled at him.

"What are you all talking about? And what are these strange light-things? What magic are you using here?" One of the pirates asked, touching a lamp and burning his finger on it.

"Those are..those are lights. You'll find them literally anywhere, here." Adam said.

"I don't understand. How does it work with no wizardry to cause it?" One of them inquired, suspiciously testing the switch to turn it on and off.

"It's a little beyond your time period." Jin explained.

"Time period?"

"Yeah you guys must've somehow been sent through time and space and now you're in what you would consider the future." Jin explained further.

"That's...confusing." One of the other pirate's exclaimed.

"Well, why don't you tell us your names?" Adam asked, trying to keep them from questioning everything in the house.

"I'm Captain Jinbop."

"I'm his Shipmate, Barney."

"I'm the Firstmate, Sky."

"And I'm the Cabinboy. Ross."

"Wait...so you guys...are us from a different timeline." Jin exclaimed. "Jin, Barney, Sky, and Ross, all four of us!"

"Wow, look at that!" Adam exclaimed.

"OW!" Ross yelled.

"Ross are you ok?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, I just pinched myself to see if that Ross would feel it, but he didn't so that can't be right." Ross said, looking at his counterpart.

"Ross, that's not how it-"

"OW!" Jin was cut off by Pirate-Ross suddenly screaming and holding his arm.

"Yo nevermind, he's legit." Said Ross.

"That's not even...what...that's not how this works!" Jin yells, frustrated by having to deal with two Rosses in the same place.

"Ok, what brings you guys here again?" Adam asked their counterparts.

"A giant, mighty squid stole our ship and left us stranded. We ask your help to claim our revenge and find where our ship was taken." Captain Jinbop explained.

"How did a squid take your boat." Jin asked his counterpart.

"He said please." The Cabinboy equivalent to Ross said.

"..and then after he willingly jumped off the ship, the rest of us were picked up on the ship and forcefully shaken off the deck." Firstmate Adam added.

"So you guys wanting us to help defeats giant squid monster?" Barney asked.

"I'M. SO. IN." Adam yelled, storming back into the room after having quickly slipped away. He wore armor and bore weapons that were all completely made of his budder, and he held the sword at a parade-rest position.

"Sky, wait, maybe you should think before letting your impulses get the best of you." Jin cautioned him, backing away from the budder-blade.

"Come on, it be easy, we'll make sure you're ready." The Shipmate Barney said.

"Plus, think about it Jin. The squids have been invading my nightmares lately, this could be why. This could be my chance to rid myself of them for good!" Adam exclaimed.

"We're gonna be pirates?" Ross asked.

"Don't you get sea sick?" Jin asked.

"We're pirating, not sailing." Ross replied.

"Uh Ross.." Barney started to correct him.

"Barney don't, he's willing to go along with it." Adam stopped him.

"I still don't know.." Jin said.

"Aw come on. Please Jin. Pretty please?" Adam begged.

"I understand it's a risk, but it would be a big help, and you would be greatly awarded." Captain Jinbop assured him.

"Fine. But we're playing it safe where we can." Jin reluctantly agreed.

"Then let's go mateys!" The captain said.

"PIRATES!" Ross screamed.

( **Author's note: Thank you so much for the support I've gotten from you guys on this series. I plan to start writing it again, but under the following conditions:**

 **1\. Jin and Ross are staying where they are. Red and Preston MIGHT appear in a couple episodes, but will not become main characters.**

 **2\. I will not be following very closely the canon storyline anymore. Consider this series a different parralel-universe to the actual series.**

 **Besides that, I hope you guys continue to enjoy the series! Also, for those of you wanting a new version with Red and Preston, you may be in luck. A fellow author reached out to me about the future of the series, and he may be writing such a version in the future. More on that as it comes. Until next time guys.**

 **Never trust a milk jug.)**


	9. Chapter 8: Earn Your Sea Legs!

Chapter 8: Earn your sea legs

As Jin kept trying to explain electricity to his pirate counterpart, Adam, his counterpart, and Barney's counterpart went over plans for how to find the squid and how to fight it. Barney was in his room with Ross, sculpting more of Adam's budder into armor and weapons. Adam was ok with his budder being used this way, since it was being used to kill squids and he would still have it around him afterwards. Besides, Barney and Ross had seen it being done on TV and wanted to try it themselves. What could possibly go wrong?

"So this switch opens some kind of channel in there that allows this "electricity" to pass through and turn on the lamp?" The captain questioned curiously.

"That's pretty much it." Jin agreed.

"But how does the electricity know how to turn it on?"

"...Let me think on that for awhile." Jin said, not that he really needed to think on it, he just needed to end this conversation for awhile.

"Very well. Shipmate Barney, how are the plans going? Do we have any kind of strategy yet?" Captain Jin turned his attention to the group that had been sitting on the couch silently talking and planning during the conversation.

"Future Sky here is sure we can lure the squid into a trap if we can get out onto the water somehow.

"Wait, Jin, don't we still have that boat we took to Barney's home country?" Adam asked.

"Yeah...come to think of it I don't know how we have that thing. We probably could've sold it and paid back our debts a lot quicker." Jin replied.

"Well that's great, we can use that sail to get out on the sea!" Adam concluded.

"Hey guys, the armor and swords look good!" Ross called as he and Barney came out, dressed up much like Adam when he had come out of his room.

"Nice job guys, that looks great." Jin said, admiring the look of the suits.

"We lookings like the guards back in my home country!" Barney exclaimed.

"Wait what? Do they really have armor made of budder?" Adam questioned excitedly.

"Yeah, they didn't wears it when we were there though, they like to accept visitors kindly." Barney informed him.

"We gotta go back. We're going to his home country again." Sky demanded.

"Sky, we're on a mission, don't forget that." Jin reminded him.

"I know, but maybe his home country will have some stuff that can help us."

"Last time you went there you offended their whole population." Ross added.

"I learned my lesson, we'll just get Barney to translate everything we say very carefully." Adam suggested.

"Maybe we could go for a supply drop, if we run out of supplies." Captain Jinbop said.

"They'd helpings us there, very generous peoples. We could probablys get discounts." Barney agreed.

"Are you sure that's not because you're the chiefs son?" Adam asked.

"Maybes, maybes not." Barney replied.

"Aw what a good chicken." Cabinboy Ross and regular Ross were cooing over Thundermuffin, who was having trouble with the concept of two Rosses in the same house.

"His name is Thundermuffin, please refer to him as that." Ross reminded his counterpart.

"Sorry. And sorry to you Thundermuffin."

"Bock bawk."

"What are we waiting for? Let's get packed and head out." Adam pushed.

"Fine fine." Ross got up to go to his room, followed by the others. They were all excited, though nervous to fight a giant squid. It was by far the craziest thing they had done, but they were too far now to pull out of the whole deal.

"So we're all ready?" Firstmate Sky asked as everyone made their way back into the living room.

"Yeah I think so." Jin replied.

"I told Thundermuffin to behave while we were gone, so we shouldn't have to worry." Ross said.

"He better." Jin shot back.

"Let's go. We'll give you guys some combat training on the ship." Captain Jinbop said.

The group embarked to the dock where their boat was waiting, and boarded it before releasing the boat onto the sea.

"It isn't much of a ship, is it Shipmate Barney?" Captain Jinbop commented.

"Hey, this is a pretty nice boat to own in our day and time, we don't need the big boats you're probably used to." Jin defended.

"Future Barney. Does your home country have any cannon equipment? Maybe some muskets?" Captain Jinbop asked.

"Yeahs, but they're not gonna just give thems to us, even for moneys. We'll needs to proves we can handle those weapons." Barney answered.

"Well that shouldn't be a problem, we use those weapons all the time." Firstmate Sky replied.

"We don't though, that's gonna suck!" Sky complained.

"I'm sure you can get the hang of it." Captain Jinbop assured him.

"Where Ross?" Barney asked suddenly, not seeing him in the crowd.

"Oh. At the front deck." Sky answered, seeing him bent over the front of the boat, heaving up his lunch into the sea.

"Who knew pirating had so much to do with the ocean?" Ross weakly muttered.

"I think we all did, Ross." Jin answered. Ross' counterpart tried to comfort him with a pat on the back.

"Hey it's not that bad. Just repeat the lyrics to "Mary had a little lamb" in your head over and over and you forget all about it." He said. A few moments passed of silence, before Ross finally agreed.

"You're right, that is helping."

"Great. Now come on land lubbers, it's time for you to earn your sea legs." Captain Jinbop said, bringing them to the center of the boat and brining out sturdy, wooden sticks.

"What are those for?" Sky asked, concerned.

"Split up, we're gonna spar pirate-self to non-pirate-self." The captain explained.

The group split up as told, and after Shipmate Barney demonstrated some basic, but powerful moves, the pairs began sparring. A couple hours passed. The clashing of the wooden sticks would, at times, become musical, and other times you be a violent, unpredictable sound. Many techniques were used, demonstrated and learned till the sparring suddenly came to an end.

"Gentlemen, that was...good enough...for now." Captain Jinbop said to the group of exhausted, non-pirate versions of themselves, some of which had obtained minor injuries here and there from trying to pull off moves that their counterpart had warned them not to try.

"How do pirates do this? I'm already exhausted!" Adam complained.

"My leg hurts." Ross said, rubbing his shin in pain.

"Just be grateful you got to keep it." His counterpart said reminded him.

"What do you mean?" Ross asked back.

"It's a long story." The Cabinboy replied.

"We should almost be theres guys, let's keeps our hopings up." Barney said energetically.

"You'll have to go on without me. Tie my body to the mast, so my memory will go on. Goodbye friends." Sky said dramatically, slowly sinking to the ground.

"Really...it was only a wooden stick, you didn't actually get stabbed in the chest." Firstmate Sky chimed in.

"Aw come on. Let me have my moments." Sky complained, standing back up reluctantly.

"Land! Land Ho!" Shipmate Barney called.

"Here's we comes, pulling up to the lands." Barney said excitedly.

"Let's hope they remember us on good terms." Adam said, helping Captain Jinbop put the practice sticks away.

The boat came up to the dock and the group tied it up and stepped down on the land. Once there they saw the town had recently been through a terrible event, houses lay in ruins, though most of them in the state of being repaired, and some town's people seemed to be deeply upset. Also, there were many guards in their budder armor around, indicating that they were more concerned with the town than with greeting visitors.

"Oh my god, what happenings here!" Barney exclaimed in fear, walking up to a guard who was positioned at the dock.

"Don kur lar reiig ga we bran swoda gancha, fu retcha alhi ragien." The gaurd replied soberly.

"What did he say?" Adam asked.

"The squid was here...it destroyed almost everything in the village..." Barney struggled to get the words out, a tear leaving his one eye. He turned back to the guard.

"Dosh ta yuwe gullete?" He asked.

"Ha bata kur hga raleta gab doala de swoda, rav ha ga ju hala gulete." The guard replied.

"My parents are still alive guys, but my father was injured trying to fight the squid off. Come on, let's go see them." Barney said to the group before they walked to his house. They knocked on the door and Barney's mother opened it.

"Bong bong! Barney shylar!" She exclaimed.

"Bong bong!" His father yelled from a bed, one his arm and both of his legs wrapped in bandages.

Barney greeted his parents, sounding almost panicked as he asked about what had happened, translating parts of it to his friends. His father had tried to kill the squid to protect the village, but couldn't fight back for long before it picked him up and smashed him through the dock and then through him into a house. He survived, but some others were not as lucky, and almost all of the goats on his farm were killed.

"I'm sorry for your loss. We're here because we were looking for that same squid, it stole a boat from these guys and we're trying to get it back." Adam said, trying to make him feel better but also explain their reason for coming. Barney translated, and his father asked how they intended to fight the beast. Barney explained that they would need to buy cannons and muskets while they were in town. His father then directed a message to the group of friends, which Barney translated.

"He says: Be careful. That squid is probably the most dangerous thing I've seen in my life."

The group looked to each other, then Barney talked to his father, saying that he didn't care how dangerous it was. He intended to kill the squid for what it did to his village. And he woudn't rest until he did so.


End file.
